wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Invasion of the Monster Droids
Evil Invasion of the Monster Droids '''simply known as '''Droids is the first in a two part Gen III comic series written by Jarod Francis and illustrated by Nikita Shcheglov. It contains ten chapters including a 'flipping animation' which allows the reader to animate the characters by rapidly flipping the page. The comic sees Nik and Jay fighting against a Monster Droid invasion army. It is one of the few comics that is in full colour and is considered to be a symbol of Generation III. Plot Summary The story begins with Nik and Jay in their living room on Destiny Island. The weather was extremely hot that particular day so they decided to go outside and soak up the sunshine. Meanwhile on the planet Zorvax, a droid overlord and his generals plan to take over the newly discovered planet; earth. Back on Earth on Destiny Island, the boys did not notice a fleet of spaceships warping into earth's atmosphere. They were caught off guard as pods plummeted to earth causing a massive dust cloud. When the dust settled, the boys realized that they were completely surrounded. In a last ditch effort, the boys commenced the secret technique, which was Nik holding Jay's ankle while he fired a machine gun cutting down all the surrounding enemies. Their victory was short lived, as a giant droid landed on the island. They tried to take it down, but unfortunately it was unstoppable. The giant droid charged its most powerful attack; The Concussion Beam, which concussed Nik completely. The attack sent shock-waves, which caused a tremor in the earth. These tremors resulted in a Tsunami which destroyed the droid completely. To the boy's suprise the droids were all holograms, which was a wasted effort for Nik and Jay. They did however find the source of the holographic imagery; A ship in the sky. They followed the ship in their own 'Gummi ship' to the planet Zovax. On the planet Planet, the boys discovered the droid's grand plan, as the cargo ship 'No Hope' was being supplied with metric tonnes of munitions and supplies. Nik and Jay's plan was simple now, stop the No Hope from reaching earth, or humanity would be doomed. Unfortunatly, the boys were spotted by Sentry droids near the base and accidentally fell down a waste chute which transported them to a giant droid testing facility. They faced off with a large droid (which was actually the King of the Droids.) Although they beat the Droid King, it exploded sending Nik flying towards the No Hope where he was captured by the onboard Guardians. The ending of Part one is with a flip'o'rama of Jay kicking a droid's butt. Background The brainchild behind Droids, Jarod Francis, gave second illustrator Nikita Shcheglov the opportunity to draw the comic from cover to cover. The vivid and beautifully coloured pages was complimented by -if not- one the the first most coherent storylines in Wildguys history. The Landscape style of the comic gave the artists much more freedom to draw fantastic scenery and allow for more definitive fight scenes as opposed to the half page comic book formula. This comic as well as the second part is a beloved part of Wildguys history. Trivia * Evil Invasion of the Monster Droids is considered one of the most defining comics of Generation III. * The front cover mispells the word "Invasion" as "Invation." Category:Comics Category:Generation III